Crazy Girl
by Natural-Writer
Summary: This Fanfic was inspired by Eli Young Band's song "Crazy Girl". Naru and Mai get into a fight and Naru stalks off. This is what happened afterward.


**Summary:** This Fanfic was inspired by Eli Young Band's song "Crazy Girl". Naru and Mai get into a fight and Naru stalks off. This is what happened afterward.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song "Crazy Girl" and I don't own Ghost Hunt either. Though how cool would it be if I did?

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Girl<strong>

"Naru come back! I'm sorry!" Mai yelled after her fiancé as she watched his black haired, black clad figure stalk away. Naru just kept walking.

* * *

><p><em>Baby why you wanna cry?<em>

_You really oughta know that I_

_Just have to walk away sometimes_

* * *

><p>Naru found Mai around thirty minutes later crying her eyes out.<p>

"Mai why are you crying?" he asked as he knelt down in front of her with extreme concern.

"You walked away and wouldn't come back when I called you," Mai explained with a sob and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Naru cupped the side of Mai's face with his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Mai you've got to understand that sometimes I've just got to walk away. Just let myself cool down but I'll always come back."

* * *

><p><em>We're gonna do what lovers do<em>

_We're gonna have a fight or two_

_But I ain't ever changing my mind_

* * *

><p>Mai wanted to smile at Naru's words but her heart was still heavy.<p>

"Naru that was a really bad fight we had. It sometimes scares me when our fights escalate to that point."

Naru gave Mai a small smile. "Mai we're just like every other couple. We're going to fight every now and then but just remember I chose you to spend the rest of my life with and nothings ever going to make me change my mind."

* * *

><p><em>Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?<em>

_And I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

* * *

><p>"Naru are you serious when you say you'll never leave me?" Mai asked her sobs starting to subside.<p>

"Mai," Naru sighed. "You're crazy girl. Don't you know I love you? I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

Mai smiled broadly. She stopped crying and wiped the tears that Naru hadn't already wiped away.

"You really mean it?" she asked hope lased in her voice.

Naru sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms. "Come here and let me hold you, you silly thing," he said with a slight chuckle.

Mai let her head rest on Naru's chest and her arms wrap around his waist.

Naru looked down at Mai and said in a loving tone, "Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, Mai?"

* * *

><p><em>I wouldn't last a single day<em>

_I'd probably just fade away_

_Without you I'd lose my mind_

* * *

><p>"Do you really feel that way Naru?" Mai asked as she stared into his deep blue eyes that she loved so much.<p>

"Mai," Naru said exasperated. "I wouldn't last a day without you. What little personality I have would probably just fade away. I'd end up losing my mind without you."

* * *

><p><em>Before you ever came along<em>

_I was living life all wrong_

_The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine_

* * *

><p>"You can't really believe that, Naru," Mai said happy that Naru had said something like that but not really believing it.<p>

"Mai listen before you came along I couldn't live life right. You know the smartest thing I ever did was make you mine?"

Mai ducked her head blushing deep red and smiling a huge smile.

"The smartest thing a genius like you has done was make me his girl?" Mai asked with minor disbelief.

"Yes," Naru said matter-of-factly as he turned Mai's head up to face his and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><em>Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?<em>

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman, come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

* * *

><p><em>Like crazy, girl<em>

* * *

><p><em>Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?<em>

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately I love you like_

* * *

><p><em>Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?<em>

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

* * *

><p><em>Like crazy<em>

_Crazy girl_

_Like crazy_

_Crazy girl_


End file.
